My Name is Mandy
by MaggieGirl
Summary: What would happen if a girl was raised on the Andalite home world and was returned to Earth, then became the sixth Animorph?? Hmm....Why don't you read this story??*CHAP 2 UP!* ^_^ Please R&R!
1. The Girl

Okay, this is my third fic and I'm trying out some fics on all my favorite stories!! ^_^ This is my first Animorphs fanfic, and just to let you know, I didn't read the Andalite chronicles yet (WHERE ARE ALL THE ANIMORPHS BOOKS AT??? I can't find 'em at the bookstore lol) so I'm sorry if I'm all wrong about the Andalites. Anyways, enjoy my story!!!  
  
Animorphs Fan fiction story  
  
Introduction  
  
My name is Mandy.  
  
I am a human girl. You're probably thinking, "Duh, Mandy. If you weren't human then you wouldn't be writing this book."  
  
But you're wrong.  
  
I know a being far, far away from Earth that can be capable of writing books. I know this because I have lived with them on their home planet. They are a species of aliens called the Andalites. They don't look like your everyday fake Star Wars alien.  
  
No, they look a whole lot different. They have blue tan fur and look a bit like a centaur, except for the head and tail. They have an extra pair of eyes on stalks on the top of their heads.  
  
Where there would normally be a mouth on them, there were four vertical slits where they breathe. Since they don't have a mouth, Andalites communicate by thought-speak.  
  
Now, when you look at the tail, you'll probably run away screaming and think, "Whoa, these guys can do a lot of damage." You're right. Their tails are like a whip almost, and end in a sharp blade that can slice you in half in less than a second.  
  
Despite all of that, I have learned their ways of living. It's kind of like sitting smack in the middle of a Star Wars movie. It's like being in a Star Wars movie. I have also managed to make a couple of friends.I guess that are my age.  
  
One of my friends, Kara-Fletti-Hathal, is my only female friend on this planet. The other females don't seem to trust humans very much. Kara is the total opposite. It seems that she can get along with anybody.  
  
My other friend, Aximili-Esgarrouth-Isthill, sort of has the same view of humans as the other Andalites, except for the fact that he always hangs around Kara and me.  
  
What is the point of human music? Aximili asked me one time.  
  
"It's a form of entertainment for humans." I answered. He had created a sort of radio and picked up some radio stations from on earth.  
  
This is amusing? He said, as Mariah Carey belted out a tune. High- pitched yelling is a form of entertainment down on earth?   
  
I laughed a bit. "It's called singing, Aximili, get it straight. You may have to go down there one day and not know anything about the place."  
  
Don't you ever pay attention in class, Aximili? Kara said. She paused and caught my eye. We both laughed. Nope. I forgot.   
  
I pay attention in.Technology class. Aximili said, shuffling one of his hooves in the ground in embarrassment.  
  
"Yesterday you fell asleep in that class." I said, trying not to snort in laughter.  
  
What is this you're talking about? A voice said. All three of us turned to see Aximili's older brother, Elfangor-Sirinal-Shamtul, standing there looking suspiciously at Aximili.  
  
Uh. Aximili began.  
  
I'll talk to you later, Aximili. I have an important issue to inform you all about. Elfangor said.  
  
What is it? Aximili asked.  
  
Mandy must be.returned back to her home planet by tomorrow. Elfangor said, looking at me with one with one of his stalk eyes.  
  
"W-what? Why?" I said. I looked at Kara and noticed she was shaking nervously.  
  
You were with us ever since you were a child and picked up many Andalite ways. Now you are older and you need to be with your own kind. I sighed a bit. I had spent half of my childhood here ever since the Andalites saved me from the Yeerks, an evil enemy of the Andalites. And now, I had to go down to Earth, a place I haven't been to in a few years. I looked around at the three Andalites watching me.  
  
You must gather your things. You will be leaving shortly. Elfangor said to me. I nodded and went to my dormitory to pack. Kara followed me.  
  
You.can't be leaving. She said with a sad tone to her voice.  
  
"I don't have a choice, but I wish I could stay." I said stuffing my belongings into an old backpack.  
  
Ready to go? Elfangor said. He was standing in the doorway. I nodded briefly and said a sad goodbye to Kara before following him to the Andalite ship. Aximili was allowed to come along because his brother was a leader. There was a flash of light and we were suddenly in the Milky Way galaxy. I looked out one of the circular windows to see that we were nearing a blue and green planet with fluffy white wisps of swirls surrounding it.  
  
We have learned that a Yeerk invasion may have started, but we are not sure yet. You must be very careful here, Mandy. Elfangor said. I nodded weakly. Great. Now I was scared to death. We descended down through the clouds to an unoccupied meadow and landed.  
  
I will make a hologram and force field to make this ship look like a human vehicle of transportation. Aximili, stay away from the windows. I'm sure humans will start crashing if they saw you.Not that you look that bad. Elfangor and Aximili laughed. I was getting kind of annoyed. How can they think of humor at a time like this? I got distracted as Elfangor started to transform himself into a human. He did it very quickly so that the change only lasted less than a minute. Aximili shuffled over to the back of the ship as commanded. I stayed where I was, too scared to move. Elfangor pressed a few buttons.  
  
"There." He said, "We're all set now." He pressed another button and we started moving. I was shaking like heck because I was so scared. Aximili was watching me.  
  
Do not be frightened. I'm sure you are safe here. Aximili was speaking to me in private thought-speak. You are a very brave person. I know this. I smiled in spite of myself. For once, he didn't say "human."  
  
  
  
THREE YEARS LATER  
  
I walked down the hall cautiously. I knew they were here. The Yeerks. They were the enemy and I couldn't let them know who I was or where I came from. I could not be close with anyone. Any one of them could be a Controller. A banner hung on the wall as I passed by. "The Sharing", it read. I didn't bother to read what that was about. It was just another stupid club where kids joined and had fun and made friends. Kids who had moms and dads and sisters and brothers. Kids who had a loving family to come to every day. I blinked several times to ignore the tears that threatened to come rolling down my face, and people would notice and wonder "What's wrong with that dorky orphan girl?"  
  
"Hey, Mandy. Wassup?" A boy named Marco said. He was in almost all my classes and he bugged me every chance he got. I knew he wasn't a Controller, I could sense it. But, I still wished he would leave me alone sometimes.  
  
"The ceiling." I replied coolly. He smiled.  
  
"So it is." He said, looking up. I had to fight the urge to laugh. "Hey since it's Friday, why don't you, me, and Jake go down to the arcade at the mall and hang out?" I was just about to say no, but I stopped myself in time.  
  
"Okay. Sounds fun." I said.  
  
"Cool. Seeya after school!" He said, and left for his 8th period class which, thankfully, I don't have with him.  
  
Didja like it??? Review please!!!! Next chapter soon!!! 


	2. Elfangor

First of all, I would like to thank my reviewers! Green eyes: Yay! Another author my age!! Qoheleth: (You're probably like "FINALLY!!!" I'm TERRIBLY, sorry for the wait.) Great review!! Thank you for pointing all that out, I'll keep that in mind, and I'll try to add something about Mandy's past in future chapters. Also, I haven't read all the Animorphs books yet (they're hard to find in bookstores), just to let you know, so I hope you will forgive me if I get some stuff wrong. Again, thank you for reviewing, and I will stop blabbing and let you read the next chapter! ^_^ (I always add this face in my authors notes, ha ha!) OH!! Also, this story is taking place before the Animorphs form (Why'd Elfangor have to dieeee?). K! Enjoy the chapter!  
  
"Hah!! 200 points!! I win again!!" Marco shouted, doing a victory dance in front of the Pac-man game. I looked over at Jake, who looked frustrated and bored.  
  
"Can we play something else now?" Jake said. We looked around trying to find a cool game. I spotted a guy from our school sitting in front of a cool virtual reality game. We went over to watch him play. He was playing really good until the end of the level. "Please insert more coins to continue playing." The screen read. He reached into his pocket, then sighed and pressed quit.  
  
"Aren't you gonna see what's next?" Another guy said.  
  
"Later." The boy replied, getting up from his seat. Marco quickly took his place.  
  
"Alright. Major action!" He said, putting some quarters into the slot. Jake was talking to the boy.  
  
"What's your name again?" Jake asked.  
  
"Tobias." The boy replied. I blinked. Why did that name sound familiar?  
  
"Cool. You can hang with us if you want to. This is Mandy and Marco." Jake said.  
  
"Hi." He said, smiling at me.  
  
"Hi." I said. Tobias was looking over my shoulder like he was in a daze. Someone tapped me right then. I turned to see who it is. It was Rachel, Jake's cousin. Her friend Cassie was with her. I talked with them in science class occasionally whenever they needed help.  
  
"Hello! Who's this you're talking to?" Rachel said. She smiled at Tobias, who was still looking at her with a dazed look.  
  
"This is Tobias. He's hanging out with us." Jake said, "Tobias, this is Rachel, my cousin, and Cassie." I checked my watch.  
  
"Hey, guys, it's getting a little late. Shouldn't we be heading home?" I said.  
  
"Yeah, it's getting late. By the time we get back home it'll be almost midnight." Jake said.  
  
"We could take the shortcut though the construction site." Tobias suggested.  
  
"I don't think so." Marco said. Rachel walked over to him.  
  
"Aww. Is little Markie Warkie scared to go through the construction site?" She said.  
  
"Me? Of course not! It's just that I'm not planning on meeting the crazy homeless men that live in there." He said, and then added "Mandy, what time is it?" I was about to raise my arm to look at my watch, when---  
  
"It's a quarter to nine." I said suddenly. My mouth dropped open. How did I do that? It was strange. I knew the time without looking at my watch.  
  
"We'd better get going then. I don't think going through there one time is going to hurt. Besides, it beats getting in trouble with our parents." Jake said. So we left. We were six normal (or almost normal) kids, taking a shortcut through an abandoned construction site, not knowing what we were about to encounter. While we were walking, I looked up at the night sky. I was reminded of the Andalite home world. They had been the closest to family that I would ever have. I silently brushed away a tear and looked to see if anyone had noticed. Tobias was watching me. I turned my head away, embarrassed. Something about him seemed so familiar, but I could not place it. I looked up at the stars again and saw a light moving in the distance. It reminded me of an Andalite ship. I continued walking and watched it. My mouth dropped open as it neared. It WAS an Andalite ship! That egg-shaped pod and the blue light from the engines were unmistakable. An Andalite was actually here! I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't notice the others had noticed it too.  
  
"It's coming this way." Rachel said. She was right. It was coming right at us. As it neared closer, it began to slow down. Now it was hovering over us.  
  
"Andalites." I whispered breathlessly. My heart was racing. I wondered who was on board. Was it anyone I knew? If it was, what did they come here for? I knew that if they were coming to fight the Yeerks, there would have been more battleships. I searched the sky for signs of other ships. I didn't see anymore coming. This was the only one.  
  
Just then, the ship descended slowly and touched to the ground. The lights from the engine instantly went out.  
  
"It's coming out." Tobias said. He was smiling. That smile was so familiar. There was a pause, then the door latch of the ship slowly opened. In the darkness, we were almost blinded by the bright lighting inside the ship. I blinked twice, and then focused my eyes on the figure that just appeared in the doorway. I silently gasped. Those green eyes were unmistakable. Elfangor? My mind was racing with thoughts. Elfangor began to walk down the ramp. As he walked, the click of his hooves on the metal ramp seemed to slowly bring back memories. As he was about to reach the end of the ramp, he gave a yelp of pain and fell to the ground. I ran to him. Cassie and Tobias followed me. I was so surprised, shocked, and scared at the same time that I couldn't speak.  
  
"He's hurt. We should help him." Cassie said. She started to look for a bandage of some sort. Elfangor looked up at me.  
  
No. I am dying. He said. My eyes were welling up with tears.  
  
"NO!" I yelled, making everyone jump "You can't die! How can you do this? NOO!" I burst into tears right there. Someone who I had known and looked up to almost all of my childhood was slipping away right before my eyes. I sunk to the ground, crying. Elfangor gently touched my hand.  
  
Please do not mourn for me. Instead, I need you to be strong. I need every one of you to be strong. His gaze shifted around to the others, who were looking slightly confused and frightened. There is an evil force descending upon your planet. They have come to destroy you.  
  
"Destroy us?" Marco gulped.  
  
They are called the Yeerks. Hundreds are here. Elfangor replied weakly. I held his hand the entire time that he was talking, afraid that I would lose him if I let him go. He talked mainly to the others about the Yeerks, because I already knew about them. All of a sudden, there were lights in the sky. Yeerks.  
  
Cliffhanger!! Well, review and tell me whatcha think! ^_^ 


	3. Dreams

I'm BAAAAAAAACK!! Did ya miss me? *Crowd yells "YAY!!! You actually updated in like less than a month of posting the last chapter!!!"* Well, now I'm here to save you all from falling off the cliff!! Get it? Cliffhanger. Cliff. *Rolls on the floor and laughs like an idiot* Okay. Hehehehehe sorry I just had to get that out! I'd like to thank all of my reviewers! Thank you Qoheleth for another helpful review! Sorry about the cliffhanger thing. I was teenager on a sugar high! Actually, I still am. ^_^! Oh, and the answer to ZOTRM's question: Uh, yep I think it's considered an AU. I don't want to go through every little detail from the books Cuz that'll take to long to get to my next idea. (You will soon find out!) KK! ^_^ Well, let's get to the story!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yeerks. Elfangor said, hatred surging through his voice. The ships were descending quickly. You must each place your hand on one side of this cube. Hurry! We did what we were told, and I wondered vaguely where he had gotten the cube. Elfangor suddenly let go of my hand. Do not stay more than two hours in morph, or you will be trapped forever in that morph. Go now! I tried to stay with him, but he pushed me away. Go, Mandy. He said. I looked behind me one last time and saw Tobias kneeling by Elfangor.  
  
"Tobias!" I yelled, and he got up and ran after me. We met the others behind a low wall and crouched behind it to watch the Blade ship land. Hork Bajir, Taxxons, and human-controllers were getting out of the Bug fighters. We watched with bated breath as the door of the Blade ship opened and out stepped Visser Three. I gasped, and one of the Hork Bajir nearby turned. Jake put his hand over my mouth to silence me. Visser Three now stood in front of Elfangor. How I hated that foul beast.  
  
Prince Elfangor. How touching! You've come to save the human race. It's too late now. The Yeerk said. Elfangor glared up at him.  
  
Others will come and stop you. Elfangor said. He cried out in pain from his wound. I longed to run to his side, but I stayed where I was.  
  
Stop me? No one can stop me. It seems your time is running out. Should I let you suffer, or should I kill you quick and spare the pain? Visser Three said. I struggled to get up, but Jake and Tobias held me back. Visser Three was now morphing into something terrible, something big. He opened his mouth and revealed razor sharp teeth that were the length of a car. I looked at Elfangor and saw that he had a look of terror upon his face. I tried to get up again, but Jake and Tobias tightened their grasp on me.  
  
I've made my decision. I am a bit hungry after chasing you around. Visser Three said. He picked Elfangor around the middle.  
  
"No!" I whispered, unable to find my voice. Tears were running down my cheeks. Jake and Tobias had finally let go of me and were now staring in horror at the scene before them. I watched as Visser Three tossed Elfangor into his opened jaws, and heard as Elfangor gave his last painful cry. My heart dropped as I witnessed this. A hand grabbed my arm and pulled me up. I looked up to see Tobias.  
  
"Come on, let's get out of here!" He said. I then forced myself to run until I came to the safety of my neighborhood. I slipped through the front door of my house and was able to sneak past Scott, my guardian, who had fallen fast asleep in front of the television. I crawled under my covers and cried. I cried for the human race.  
  
I cried for my friends.  
  
I cried for the Andalites and Elfangor, who had been one of my dearest friends whom I had looked up to as a brother.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!  
  
"YAAH!" I yelled, falling out of my bed. I blinked, realizing that I had been dreaming again. I punched the alarm clock and then got up off the floor. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. It has been nearly a month after Elfangor's death, but I have been haunted by the dreams at night. I had wished for them to go away, but they kept coming back. In addition to those dreams, I've been having another strange dream in which a voice is calling me from the ocean. I haven't told my fellow Animorphs because I feared that they might think I've gone mad.  
  
"Face it, Mandy, you have gone mad." I muttered at my reflection.  
  
"I'll say." A voice said. I jumped in surprise and stubbed my toe on my dresser drawer.  
  
"Marco! What are you doing in here? Have you taken to being a pervert watching girls outside their bedroom windows yet?" I said, hopping on one foot. He grinned.  
  
"Well someone's grumpy today!" Marco said. He was sitting on a chair by the window.  
  
"Well if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for school." I said, ushering him out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"If the father's genotype is Rr, and the mother's genotype is rr, which genotype is homozygous?" Our teacher Mr. Wesley was saying. I yawned and looked over at Marco. He was nodding off.  
  
"Miss Mandy, what is the answer to the question?" Mr. Wesley said, his eyes growing large. Everyone knew that meant he was angry.  
  
"Er. Um. Big-r-little-r?" I said.  
  
"Incorrect. Maybe you can take your eyes off of Marco and pay more attention to my lesson." The class burst into laughter and I saw Marco put on a smile. I sank low into my seat, blushing furiously. I stared at the wall until the lesson was over and we were allowed free time.  
  
~*~  
  
"You are totally INSANE!" Marco said when we were walking out of class. I bit my lip to stop from laughing. I had stuck my hand into the ball python's cage during free time when no one was looking and acquired its DNA. Marco was the only one that saw and he was now giving me a piece of his mind. "That thing could've whopped your head off!" Right then, I busted out laughing.  
  
"Come off it, Marco, I only put my hand in!" I said.  
  
"Must I repeat myself: YOU'RE TOTALLY INSANE." Right then, Cassie walked up to us.  
  
"Hey guys!" She said, grinning. "Would it be okay if we could meet after school at Rachel's?" Marco and I exchanged glances.  
  
"Sure. Seeya there." I said. As I continued down the hallway, I knew something was up. Cassie's eyes showed it all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
And so our chapter ends! Is something fishy going on? Is Mandy totally insane? How old is Mr. Wesley exactly, and what the heck is homozygous? (A/N: lol!) Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I've got more coming so don't worry! Now, how does making friends with the little purplish button down at the bottom left hand corner sound to you? ^_^ 


End file.
